Chaos High
by MegurineLukaDesuChan
Summary: Famed music bands , The Beat Hedgehogs (Sonic , Manic & Sonia), Rosing Passion (Amy , Blaze , Cream & Shade) , Techno beat (Tails , Espio , Charmy , Vector & Big) , Echid-Powa (Knuckles & Tikal) , Dark Side (Shadow & Rouge) , Princess Sparkle (Sally , Bunny & Alexis Acorn) , Starfire (Silver , Saphire & Blaze when she's free) & E.G.G.M.A.N C.R.E.W What will happen with Sonic & Amy
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the band!

Sonic , Manic &amp; Sonia ,The Beat Hedgehogs, were the big face of station square along with , Dark side (The duo singing group with a black Hedgehog and an Ivory Bat) , Rosing Passion (The four stars , Blaze The Cat , Cream The Rabbit , Shade the Echidna and his pop star crush Amy Beat Hedgehogs sang with Rosing Passion around two months ago) , Echid-Powa (The band is made out of Knuckles his best friend and Knuckles' sister Tikal) , Techno beats (With Tails his best friend , Vector The Crocodile , Espio The camelion , Charmy Bee &amp; Big the Cat) , Rosing Passion's rivals princess Sparkles (With Sally Acorn , Bunny Rabbit &amp; Alexis Acorn) , Techno beats' rivals Starfire (With Silver The Hedgehog , Saphire The Hedgebat &amp; Blaze The Cat when she's available) &amp; Last but not least The Beat Hedgehogs rivals E.G.G.M.A.N C.R.E.W (With DJ Eggman , Glubotron &amp; Bueco the robots) even though the pop groups have rivals , they are good friends outside making music except Sonic &amp; Eggman. They are worst enemies outside of music , even the other pop groups hate him outside of music aswell.

Pop Groups ratings in popularity out of 5:

The Beat Hedgehogs: 5/5

The Dark side: 5/5

Rosing Passion: 5/5

Echid-Powa: 4/5

Techno beats:3/5

Saphire Sparkles:5/5

Starfire: 5/5

E.G.G.M.A.N C.R.E.W: 1/5 (They just started 4 months ago)

Personalities:

Alexis :- Has the same personality as Sally Acorn but prefers the Clarinet

Amy:- Amy is a kind hearted person with a head full of imagination!She uses this imagination to write songs for Rosing Passion even though that is the leaders job...She can also play almost every instrument! She favors the Electric guitar , Piano , flute and Guitar. She has a crush on a certain Hedgehog.

Big:- Is a big hearted cat who is not afraid to speak his mind when necessary he can play the Tuba &amp; Saxaphone for when the group do Jazz songs but he favors the records like Vector.

Blaze:- Blaze is a cat who comes from another dimension , she thinks of her band as sisters especially Amy &amp; Cream. She can set her hands on fire when she wants to. She favors the Guitar and has a crush on Silver and makes it obvious

Bueco:- A female Robot created by DJ Eggman. She looks just like Amy but is more robotic. Uses all instruments.

Bunny:- is an obnoxious bunny who tells Sally to tell Sonic she loves him or she'd do it for her. She plays the Glokenshpeil &amp; Guitar

Charmy:- Charmy is an annoying bee who loves to play the drums. He &amp; Tails are on each others necks fighting over Cream.

Cream:- Is a cute little bunny who is very polite due to her mother. She plays the keyboard for Rosing Passion. She likes Tails but thinks that Charmy is annoying.

Espio:- is a non-talkative Camelion who puts music first. He just sings for Techno beats.

Eggman:- is Sonics arch rival/enemy. He can create robots. this sweaty 45 year old favors the Ukelele

Glubotron:- is a Male Robot created by DJ Eggman. He looks just like sonic but you can see the screw marks like Bueco. Uses all instruments

Knuckles:- is a player who always hits on Shade. He may be playful but his drum beats define it all

Manic:- is Sonics Green brother who often teases Sonic about his crush on the lead singer of Rosing Passion ,Amy Rose he plays the Drums

Rouge:- is a sly sexy bat who uses her charm to get what she wants but when it came to Shadow she couldn't help but sneak a kiss. Plays guitar and also plays Harpsicord &amp; Flute she is the lead dance designer. She is in a hot 8 month relationship with Shadow The Hedgehog.

Sally:- Is a Squirrel who is in love with Sonic but she's afraid to admit it to is very carefree but bossy at the same time. Sally is the lead singer of Princess Sparkle

Saphire:- is a Hedgebat from the future who is Silver The Hedgehogs sister. She plays drums &amp; Piano but give her a chello or a guitar and she'll ace it!She bares a striking resemblence to Shadow &amp; Rouge mixed together hmmm... so strange

Shadow:- is another term for playboy &amp; player as his sexiness gets too much from the fan girls. He plays the Electric Guitar. He has been in an 8 month relationship with Rouge The Bat

Silver:- Is a nice guy who loves his family (What he has left of it) &amp; uses the Electric Guitar &amp; Drums. He is in love with Blaze The Cat

Sonia:- Is Sonic The Hedgehogs little purpley-pink sister who player piano. She can be very carefree.

Sonic:- Is the worlds fastest Hedgehog (Shadow sharing his speed , power &amp; sexiness but Sonic is a bit more sexier) He plays the Guitar &amp; loves to make everyone laugh but his heart skips 10 beats when that pink hedgehog laughs.

Tails:- Is a two-tailed fox who is amazing with Technology He uses the Synth wave on his special instrument. He fights with Charmy over Cream

Tikal:- Is Knuckles' younger sister who plays flute &amp; Piano

Vector:- Is a Crocodile who loves the record spins and can create beats with them professionally

Stay tuned for when they get into School cx #DeseIdeasDoe


	2. Official Chapter 1: God Help us!

"Sonic! We're gonna be late!" Screamed Sonia

"Awh C'mon bro!" Said Manic "I wanna meet some cute girl!"

"Urgh...COMING!" Screamed Sonic as he put on some colonge

"it's about time! Now come on!" said Sonia as they got into their limo &amp; it sped to the school

...

Amy was preparing herself for the day , putting on her disguise so no one would recognise her. The doorbell rang as Amy finised her disguise Amy rushed down to open the door of her mansion but her mother beat her to it. She heard her say 'And you are?' jokingly , Amy grabbed her handbag and kissed her mom on the cheek

"See ya mom!" said Amy

"Bye , you masters of disguises you!" Said her mother

Amy chuckled akwardly and she hurried off with her friends (The other pop groups except The Beat Hedgehogs)

"Your mom's kinda funny ya know." stated Rouge

"Ha Yeah Right!" Amy countered

"She's right Y'know" said Shadow

"You're just agreeing with Rouge 'cause she's your girlfriend!"

"Ha! Am not!"

"Are too!"

Shadow &amp; Amy's fight continued but stopped after 10 saw a white limo in front of them. Amy &amp; Sally's eyes quickly turned to a blue Hedgehog

"...Sonic..." They muttered in unison as they saw girls &amp; boys chase after The Beat Hedgehogs...

"Looks like we have to get 'em outta there" started Shade

"What a drag" Blaze finised

...

(Sonics POV)

What A drag! They chased us up &amp; down the corridors until we locked ourselves in U18 (AN: U=Upper , M=Middle &amp; G= Ground) but that wasn't the worst part , there were students in there!Eighteen to be correct , Manic &amp; Sonia braced ourselves for the fan impacts but they never came. we stared at the 18 students but my attention turned to a pink Hedgehog with long brown hair giving me a wtf-like look...'I remember that look'

...Flashback...

Amy &amp; I were talking about everything we've acomplished in our lives. The last time we met was when I was 5 &amp; She was 3.

"So...umm Sonic?" she asked me

"Yeah?Wassup?"I replied

"ummm Can...Can you write a song with me?'" She asked me. I jaw dropped. 'was she serious'

"Umm...Y-Yeah I'd love to but I uhh...think that umm Sonia or Manic should help write a song-" I looked at here. there she was with her eyes half open chewing her gum. Her look had What The Fuck... written all over it. She blew a bubble with her gum and it popped after 5 seconds &amp; Amy opened her mouth

"Okay thenn... Le's go!" She grabbed my arm &amp; pulled me to her "Song Writing area" where she wrote her songs. This'll be one hell of a day...

...End Of Flashback...

I couldn't help myself and my ummm... flirty manner got on so I sat next to her and put my arm around her

"Ya know" I started "You're so beautiful you could be a celeb"

(Amys POV)

SERIOUSLY?!

Would he say that to ANY girl?!

And he-

Wait...Am... Am I BLUSHING!

I turned to hide my blush "Well um... Thanks Sonic" I said trying to keep my disguised voice intact. It was a little bit lower than my normal voice so it was easy to do. He gave me that smirk that he only gave me! Amy Rose! Not my disguised self , Abby Rosette! Would that asshole hit on every girl?

"Am-" Mrs Whore started. I winked at her and she smiled "Abby Rosette?"

"Here Mrs Wh...Whore" I replied holding back my laughter. Sonic stared at me wide eyed and I whispered "What?It's her name!"

He pulled his arm back and looked at me surprised at me being snappy , my usual personality behind my kindness. I heard him say "Jeez sorry..." and we didn't talk for 2 minutes. Mrs Whore was on Shade's name , Shardaney Echima and I perked up

"When Whore's done Me n everyone else" I said gesturing to the others "Will take you to our hangout"

"Hmmm where's that ey?" He questioned

"The Schools private music room" I replied holding my hands under the desk

"Heh sure" He replied

Mrs Whore finished the register &amp; I Shouted "C'mon guys! Le's go!"

and everyone followed to the Huge Music room ; M23. I unlocked the door &amp; walked in with everyone

"Phew" said Blaze taking off her jacket

"Finally!" said Rouge in her normal tone of voice which The Beat Hedgehogs ears perked up at

"I know righ'?" I stated , taking off my brown wig white fedora , shades &amp; jacket off &amp; Sonic stared in awe at me "Glad no fan girls came by or else they'd get a piece a my hammer!"

(Sonics POV)

It's actually her...

It's actually her..

I can't believe it...

She was Abby Rosette? I thought Amy loved her fans gushing up and screaming "AMY!AHHH!" or "I-ITS Rosing Passion! AHHHHH!" maybe it became a little too much for her?

But there standing in front of me was my pink hedgehog wearing a red headband , a black jacket what was hidden beneath her white coat read Rosing Passion in fancy writing with a kiss mark at the end , a pink dress with frills at the end &amp; short black leather boots which completed her outfit , My Amy Rose.

She rolled her sleves up a bit.

"A-Amy" I stuttered still jaw dropping while Manic &amp; Sonia laughed

"Why Hi Sonic! Did ya even guess it was me?" She said with a wink

"W-Well...umm...No..but your disguise did-uh look like you..."I stuttered

"Awwww" She screamed and hugged me "Your face is SO cute when you blush!"

"Uh Thanks?" I said wondering why she said that

"AND!" Amy started "I Missed you like hell!"

"I Missed you too Ames" I replied

"Awh! Say cheese!" Screamed Rouge holding a camera

"Wha-?" Me &amp; Amy said in unison

(Shade's POV)

HaHa!

"Rouge..." I whispered

"What" She replied

"This'll be on Facebook" I snatched the camera "But NEVER take my camera without my permission"

"Urgh fine" she grumbled

(Blaze's POV)

Sonic and Amy were blushing.'Rouge you are so embarrassing' I thought. Silver put his arm around the back of my neck , which made me jump.

"So Blaze are you-"He started

"Urgh leave her alone Silver!"Snapped his sister &amp; My best friend Saphire (AN: Yes it's one P not 2! She's special) walking past us with her long time best friend &amp; bodyguard Devon. From what I can remember Saphire told me Devon was and still is a movie star who was her best friend since her being 6 , so ten years ago , and saw the stress she was in when loads of fans tried to make a grab at her , even though she can shapeshift herself AND the wind into whatever she wants. She normally creats bendy pillars to use as a long rang weapon or wall but anyway Devon told her he'd be her bodyguard...Guess she accepted.

"Gee who told you to do what you want!" argued Silver , Saphire stopped walking...She was angry...VERY angry

"Silver!" I warned "You know she's not a morning per-" I stopped mid-sentance to look at her creating knives with the air

"You said? Silver?" She growled

Silver realised what he'd done "Errr...I said , do what you want ummm...you're your own person" He chuckled akwardly

"Thought so..." She scowled returning the air that she had used to make the knives "Ha scared of his little sister! What a douchebag" she muttered

"Okay Bitches , shut up!" Screamed Amy "Thank you! Now use anything you want except as ya know a few peoples instruments from home okay! Le's rock!" She finished &amp; everyone Wooed and went to play their music. I just facepalmed &amp; got to my special Piano at the far left of the music room and failed to play it as always so I thought, If Cream can work a keyboard , she can work a piano so , I called her over to teach me.

(3rd Person POV)

everyone was either , making music or napping. Shadow led Rouge to a corner of the room and passionately made out with her which earned an "Urgh! GET A ROOM! from Saphire while she was chatting with Amy &amp; Sally , who she got along with pretty well. Well they were someone other than Shade , Blaze &amp; Cream. Amy was also admiring Sonic playing the guitar with Sally behind his back.

"Sonic is AMAZING at the guitar ain't he?" Said Amy dreamily

"Yeah and he's so...so HAWT doing it" Replied Sally dreamily

"Hell yah betch"

"Ikr"

"LMFAO"

ITHIHOM-"

"Sonic!" Screamed Saphire which made Sonic , Amy &amp; Sally turn to her "Ya got fan girls" She pointed at Amy &amp; Sally who slouched in their chairs. Blaze still wasn't having any luck with the piano &amp; nearly burned the thing until Cream calmed her down. Amy went to the 'REC Room' and didn't come out

(Sonic's POV)

I was wondering what Amy was doing but decided not to go into the REC Room. It was five minutes later when curiosity got the better of me and went to the REC Room &amp; opened the door a crack &amp; heard Amy glug down a coke ore something but then she started singing

"It took too long, it took too long

It took to long for you to call back

And normally I would just forget that

Except for the fact it was my birthday

My stupid birthday

I played along, I played along

I played along, it rolled right off my back

But obviously my armor was cracked

What kind of boyfriend would forget that?

Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see

What he has until she leaves

Don't let me go

'Cause without me you know you're lost

Wise up now or pay the cost'

So you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please, please tell me

We got along, we got along

We got along until you did that

Now all I want is just my stuff back

Do you get that?

Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box

I don't care just drop it off

I won't be home!

'Cause without me you know you're lost

Minus you I'm better off

Soon you will know!...

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

W-w-w-winnin' me-e-e

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' me-e-e

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' for me...

You can try, you can try

You know I know it'd be a lie

Without me you're gonna die

So you better think clearly, clearly

Before you nearly, nearly

Mess up the situation

That your gonna miss dearly, dearly, c'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

W-w-w-winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby, please, please tell me

This is the potential makeup song

Please just admit you're wrong

Which will it be? Which will it be?"

By the time she finished everyone was clapping &amp; cheering , even Alexis was. They never heard Amys voice without some autotune. It sounded perfect.

"Wow Ames" I chuckled jokingly "Do ya hate me that much?"

She laughed "Who said it was about you?" she kept laughing with me

Suddenly there came loads of screams and bangs at the door

"Ah shit..."Mumbled Knuckles

"Fans!" Screamed Rouge

"Urgh...God Help us..." I mumbled

AN: Yup the song is Aly &amp; AJ Potential Breakup Song &amp; all copyright goes to Aly &amp; AJ so yeah hope ya like it! Derz gonna be more Alexis moments &amp; Eggspect Eggman in chapter 3 (See whut I did there) So yeah REMEMBER! I only own Devon &amp; Saphire which are made by me , Sonic , Amy , Shadow , Rouge , Silver , Blaze &amp; co. belong to SEGA c:


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

(Amy's POV)

...

Okay number one , why and how the fuck did the fans of us in this school hear us and number two why is there so many fans of us in this school!?

"Ah man!" Sonic murmured against my ear which tickled it

"Umm Sonic?" I started "You can let go now"

"Oh...heheh..." He realised "Sorry..." I thought I could see a blush forming but I guess it's just my imagination

(Sally's POV)

...

Awwh those two look so cute together! I wish Sonic would like me as much as he like her though... I can only dream...

(Normal POV)

...

"They're barging down the doors!" Screamed Cream in Fear

"We need a plan!" Manic , actually sounding scared... For once, screamed (like a girl)

"Fortunately" Amy Started "I have one so , here's what we're gonna do"

after Amy explained what they , and by they she means her, will go to the door &amp; will make them open up a path and she will say something like there is a concert outside obviously , Knuckles had trouble processing this

"Uhh so, we're actually gonna do a concert?" Knuckles asked confused

"Shaddap Knucklehead!" Shouted Shade , smashing him on the head "Amy is gonna announce a 'concert' and I'm doing the speech mark sign because it's a fake concert , you get it?"

"Oh yeah! I get it!" Knuckles screamed

"Urgh , where are Mighty &amp; Honey when you need them!" sighed Tails

"I know but buddy , we'll go with Amy's plan but if it fails..."Sonic trailed

"Sonic you're just agreeing with -even though I'd like to see miss Honey The Cat &amp; Mr Mighty The Armadillo- but anyway you're just agreeing with Amy 'cause ya have a crush on her" Saphire stated while Devon chuckled

Sonic's muzzle went as red as Knuckles' fur "H-Hey Sapbire I-I-I don't o-okay..." everyone looked at him trying to hold in their laughter , even Amy was looking at him but with more of a puzzled look "Rrrrgh! STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

"S-Sonic...?" Amy asked "Is...Is that true...?"

"U-Uh ... Amy It's ... Uh It's Tru-" Sonic was cut off by the door bursting open &amp; tons of fans screaming

"Oh jeez..."Amy started then , got up on a table and screamed"YO BITCHES LISTEN UP! Thank you ... Now I would like to infrom you that one , we need our privacy and two , we are... Giving away five free tickets to our next gig! So as the wind isn't strong today , five of you will find these tickets and will get uhh ... Backstage passes with them so... Happy treasure hunting" Amy then dropped the tickets out of the window and the fans or to say , the entire school went wild and searched for the tickets.

"Hope yall learned something from this , this is the ONE way to get rid of fans" said Amy smugly , everyone started leaving when all of a sudden

"Uh Hey Amy!" Sonic shouted "Can I uh talk to you a sec?" Amy nodded in responce.

When everyone left Amy asked Sonic what he needed to talk about

"Well ya see Ames"

(Amy's POV)

Oh shit... He's getting flirty , why oh why did I have to lean on the wall

"About earlier , it was the truth" he said softly as he had one hand on the wall behind me he snuck his other hand around her waist "you Amy are what every guy dreams of but you've rejected them... Why?"

I then sighed and kissed him , he kissed back our lips moulding with eachother , much to his discontent I pulled away "does that answer your question?"

"Hah, shell yeah..." he replied as he kissed me passionately , I was returning thefavour but not as feisty as he was. Any who it was about a week until Shit stirred my sister Emi who had been living with my Dad came to school &amp; someone in the school rattled out our disguises! Also Mighty and Honey came with my sister as they bought an apartment here! Best news in ages and I'm not forgetting my sister but...

**3 Years before Emi &amp; Dad left...**

"So umm Amy?" Asked my sister "was he a ... uh Ninja? Because I read his moves and it looked like mininjistu."

My sister Emi is a pink hedgehog with bangs like mine but swept to the sides and she had longer quills than me (only by ... what a few inches more? Maybe) and always has a tiny ponytail on the left side of her head with a skull bobble attachment. My sister has this strange aura around her right hand that heats her up whenever she has a fight and she wears a purple glove with yellow strings with white prom Poms on and a winking skull (which looks like this *.' A bit) and a yellow stuck on bow. She usually wears a black T-shirt (with the same skull) , a denim skirt , thigh high socks and brown boots (if she's wearing her white , with green on the arms cow T-shirt which has a cute cow face on with the words "MILK" written under it) or black boots (her casual ones and they both have a furry feel on the inside). An important thing to know about my sister is that ... she kinda killed someone...

That is why she wears the glove , to do a lot of damage but not enough damage to potentially kill someone but out of our entire family she is the easy going , cheerful and extremely friendly one in our family but she isn't famous either! Most of our family are bitch and whorey famous drama queens but my mother and I are kind of like Emi but not the easy going or cheerful... well we are but just not that cheerful and wait! How long has it been since Emi wanted an answer?

"..Llo? Earth to Amy! Is anyone in that head?" She asks jokingly

"Uh yeah... sorry , but yes SHE is" I said

"Wait so the ninja is a she?! Cool! I wanna be a ninja too!" She screamed in joy

'Just smile and she'll go away' I thought smiling

"Well Okay bye , and honeigh" she said

"What?"

"Thas why you don' have boyfrien" she said in a mocking weird accent

"Hey! My smile is not creepy!" Yelled back at her

After that Mom and Dad divorced and our...Ahem! Plot twister...House... I guess was thrown into turmoil and ... yeah

**Prensent Time , Outside 2:06PM**

"So , here's the last area on our list" said a familiar voice "The School Back garden!"

"Ooohhh" three students whispered

Oh Saphire you are so predictable and plus why is her name spelt with on P and not two P's? Meh whatever! I'll just introduce myself I thought

"Aaaammmyyyyy!" I heard a voice scream and "the Our Little Secret" theme started playing as I saw my sister gloom me in a bear hug

"Uh H-hey sis" I said

"So!How've ya been!" She practically yelled

"Good! Good..." I replied a bit scared that she'd gloom me again

"Hey girls," said my saviour

**(Emi's POV)**

"Sonic!" My sister screamed scaring me

"Hey Ames how's it going" he asked as they kissed making me and that green hedgehog made throw up faces

"Oh! Heh some introductions ," she started "Emi This is Sonic and his brother Manic"

"Hi" said the uhh...Sonic one I believe?

"Wow" the green one whispered as he stared for ages until Sonic nudged him in his gut "Oh... heh ... H-hey"

"Remember Manic,"Whispered Sonic "She has that special power thing..."

I gasped slightly angry and turned to my sister , my hand glowing with the red aura "You told them! Why!?" I practically yelled in her face

"Well uh...ya see... They can keep secrets and they've known for like eight years so... meh" Amy stated in her In-a-matter-of-fact voice triumphantly

"Don't you mean three years"

"Nope definitely eight years"

I raised an eyebrow unsure of what she meant "wha?"

"Oh come on Emi we've known them for years , eight years! We met them well I met them eight years ago when you were... Y'know and I was... Y'know" she said hopefully

"Ohyeah! I guess we should catch up then!" I then gasped "Rouge , Cream and Blaze go here right?" Amy nodded "Oh Yay! Time for catching up!"

HeHe... She's always like that" said Amy

**Okay new crappie up!**

**And yeah in case you haven't noticed (if you've played DOA5LR) that Emi is basically the STH version of Honoka (she even has Our Little Secret as her theme which is Honokas theme!) She shares Honokas costumes 4 &amp; 5 but mostly 5 as that one is the best (&amp; I know that one has a black glove but I don't want people to think that she'll , Emi ,start dating Shadow when she won't but you've probably figured out who likes her and who she'll go out with later but anyway) **

**My Sonamy : Dance Of Death will be getting a Chapter 2 and Dead Evil (Resident Alive atm) is on Hiatus so until it gets off Hiatus (which means , when I decide to stop being lazy and write a new chapter) There will be NO More chapters as of late **

**Btw I may make a DW story of my OC , Zhen Shuan &amp; Sima Shi (couple) with basically Shuan's life story and why she got separated from her mother Zhenji &amp; father , Cao Pi at birth and how Diaochan became her adoptive parent! So look forward to that! Mkay?**

**Sonic:... This is boring**

**Saphire: Well Shut up! I need to get to the part where I write about mine and Devon's relationship**

**Amy: Yeah Sonic! Be patient!**

**Sonic: I can't I wanna know when the first date happens!**

**Emi: if you two kiss I swear**

**Manic: can we?**

**Emi: can we what?**

**Manic: never mind**

**Emichan: Yes , it is I from Dance of Death , please remember that Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow at around 09:00AM - 12:00 PM Thursday the 2nd of April. Thank you.**

**Amy:Oooohhhh! My Emichan self is sho cute with words and outfits!**

**Emi: uhh okay... R&amp;R for a free virtual cupcake!**

**Saphire: Yes and a free Sonic Piñata from me**

**Sonic:Help! I'm tied up here!**

**Amy: Oh Sonic Give up!**

**Saphire: Yeah...Anyway bye!**


End file.
